Yuki
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: The snow had always been her companion and that still remains a fact up until now.


**Yuki**

**By:** Krizzie and Yuki

**Summary:** The snow had always been her companion and that still remains a fact up until now.

**Dedication: **_Yuki-chan for Valentine's Day._

It started with one.

And then they multiplied, covering the skies with endless specks of white. They were fascinating, yes. But they were also gloomy.

I held out my hand to touch one. Frowning when it disappeared on my hand. I wanted it to stay but it left me.

Like what all of them did back then.

The white I see now is no different than what I saw before. They say that it changes when you're not at home. But that doesn't apply to me. The snow is always there, following me wherever I go.

I don't know since when I had been alone. It had all disappeared ever since the snow had calmed down my nerves. But every time people give me sympathetic looks, or just happen to stop by to ask how I am, the memories came rushing back.

I don't know if I like it or not. I don't know if it helps in some way or just bothers me whenever it arrives.

I sat down and took a sip of my tea, half-wondering why the snow would always arrive when I want it to. To some, this may sound incredulous but it is true. The snow is my friend.

"Tamane-san…" a voice called from outside. I recognized the sweet voice from memory. I soundlessly stood up and answered the door, faking a smile as I did. I didn't want them to worry though I don't really know why. "Hey."

"Ohayou Taro-kun." I said, my fake smile extending. "What brings you here?" I acted casual, trying to clear my mind. Taro was a mind-reading person. I could say that from personal experience.

"Um… you didn't show up from practice." he smiled back and I couldn't help but think how caring he had been for me. I lowered my head. I was all but close to him. "Kurisaki-san was angry."

Angry had to be an overstatement. The Kurisaki never got mad unless she really did mean it. And I knew that if my friend really was mad, she would be standing in front of me with broken pieces of wood rather than Taro smiling on my undamaged doorway. Still, I kept the thought to herself. "I see. When you see her, tell her I overslept."

Taro nodded mutely before I stepped out of the way to let him in. He wordlessly moved in and sat down on the couch I was previously sitting on, staring at the crackling fire. I, on the other hand, focused outside the window, where the flakes of snow fall down, a blanket of white covering the ground.

"Yuki-chan," he called out, using my nickname. I didn't turn around, for I didn't want him to see the tears that have formed on the corner of my eyes from a bitter memory.

"Yeah?" I hated the way my voice had sounded, as if it wasn't mine. I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost immediately, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his muscular torso, sobbing endlessly.

He made soothing cries as I continued to sob on his white shirt. "T-Taro-kun," I stammered, breaking away from the embrace. I frowned when his warmth left my body. He lifted his hands and brushed away my tears. "Why did they leave me?" I croaked. He frowned.

I completely broke away and leaned on the window ledge, watching the snow blend with the darkness of the night. The snow… it was almost as if it was made for me. We were both so solemn… wrapped in unwanted solitude. But we have a big difference. I smiled weakly. People play with snow.

But me… people leave me.

"They didn't leave you." Taro stated, wrapping his arms around me from the back and placing a soft kiss on top of my head. "They're still here."

I closed my eyes and just savored the moment. "He said he would come back…"

"He was foolish."

I smiled. "Oh, he is?" I looked outside again. "I thought being foolish was cute."

I saw his reflection on the window frown and almost laughed at his sour expression. "I don't share the same opinion. The guy was foolish enough to leave you for another girl…"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah…" I wiped a stray tear. "But I guess… in a way… it was my fault. If I had been the nice girl he had always wanted, maybe… he wouldn't have gone with the bitch."

Taro turned me around so I was facing him. His eyes stared deep into me. "He doesn't deserve you. If he really loved you, he would love you for what you are."

I sighed. "Whatever. Right now, all I want is to be alone."

He nodded and left, but not before kissing me goodbye on my cheek. He's such a sweet guy.

I went to the phone and called Krizzie but it just so happened that she wasn't home. That was odd… for I knew Krizzie had a curfew for herself.

I waited for a few minutes, fingering a few vases and dusting the dust that they had accumulated over the past few weeks. That was when my only picture of the whole gang, that I had so carefully framed and hanged on the wall right before my couch, fell down, the glass shattering on impact. Dread suddenly filled me, and I looked outside the falling blizzard. I felt my chest tighten, for they all disappeared on a night like this, a dark black night covered with the deathly view of the snow.

I turned on the television to clear my thoughts. But all it did was confirm my fears.

--

Mamoru Izawa crossed his arms as he waited for Taro at the soccer field. With him were their managers, Krizzie Kurisaki and Sanae Nakazawa. Kumi had already gone home and Yukari had accompanied her. Beside the girls were Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Tsubasa Oozora, Genzou Wakabayashi and Ryou Ishizaki.

"Taro's taking his time." Sanae said, taking a fifth look at her watch. From her right, she heard Krizzie growl. She knew what was bothering her, and she knew it was the same thing that was bothering Yuki. She shook her head. The girls had gotten over it but sometimes, even if the wound has healed, a scar would always stay to remind you of the pain.

"I bet he's already getting together with the manager." Ishizaki joked, trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably, only succeeding in receiving a lethal glare from Krizzie.

"If you have nothing else better to say Ryou, I say you just shut the fuck up." she snarled, baring her fangs. She turned her head when she saw Tsubasa raise his arms to wave at Taro Misaki, who was now the new recipient of her glare. "And where the fuck have you been?"

"To Yuki's house as ordered." Taro replied calmly.

Krizzie growled. "Is she alright? It's almost a year."

"I'm sure she has gotten over the Yukushi dude dumping her." Teppei muttered. "I didn't know what she saw in the guy, he was a stupid asshole."

Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Ask her yourself." She looked back and forth and sighed. "And today is the anniversary of that other thing too… jeez… favorite day of the year."

"Yeah." Hajime muttered with dry sarcasm. "Double Tragedies on Valentine's, that doesn't happen to everyone."

Krizzie nodded. "And yet it had to happen to her." She looked upwards and ignored the snow falling on her face. "Fuck it. I hate dealing with these kinds of troublesome situation. Fuck, I'm not even a fucking psychiatrist!"

"Calm down woman." Genzou drawled. "You think you're the only one affected? Fuck no."

Krizzie growled. "Hey Taro, how did you go there?"

Taro shrugged. "By bus."

"Let's go." Krizzie sighed. "But you all have to pay for yourselves. I spent my money trying to fix that goddamn leak on my fucking roof."

--

The last thing they had seen was the blinding lights ahead of them and the snow falling down slowly as if in mock. They heard screams but can't seem to open their own mouths, until Genzou had shouted. "God, we're going to die!"

--

Yuki couldn't help it. She cried. Just a moment ago, she was talking with one them. Just yesterday, she had been laughing with them and now this…

She looked out the window, almost cursing the snow for continuing to fall.

--

Izawa tried to open the windows but they seemed to be glued or were his hands just too slippery? It didn't matter. There was no time.

Krizzie clasped her hands together and looked around, refusing to admit defeat although it was standing right in front of her.

"It isn't over 'til my heart has stopped beating." Tsubasa breathed out, mimicking Krizzie's movements, looking for a possible exit while hugging Sanae close.

--

Yuki hugged her knees close, thinking that if she didn't send Taro away earlier, she would've been talking with them right now.

--

Teppei cursed, punching the metallic walls of the bus.

He looked ahead. Why didn't it just take them instead of punishing them like this? Giving them time when their fate had been sealed. Beside him, Hajime tried to break the plastic window but he lacked the strength, his hands were too weak.

"We're doomed." Izawa muttered.

--

"They're dead." Yuki cried, sinking to her knees and letting the tears fall.

--

"We're dead." Krizzie had finally accepted. She let out her sadistic grin and held hand of the one beside her. "Izawa, if I go to hell and you go to heaven, you should fucking never forget me."

Izawa smirked. "If you go to hell, I would probably be in hell right beside you."

"Man, then I think I would see you guys there then." Teppei joked.

Ironic, how these high school kids could joke at a time like this but in their minds, they knew it was better to die smiling than thinking of the 'what ifs' the could've saved them for it was just too late.

This was the path they had taken…

…and they had ended up on a dead end.

--

Yuki wiped a stray tear before placing a bunch of freshly-picked orchids at the ninth tomb.

It had been a year.

A year after the nine had died trying to see her.

Two years after Ace had dumped her and ended up wasting his life away.

And three years since her and Krizzie's family had died on a camping trip.

Ironic on how on the day of love she had to mourn.

But she was used to it.

She smiled as the snow started falling again. As she said, it always seem to fall whenever she wanted…

"Guys… Happy Valentine's."


End file.
